


Getting Delivery

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bed Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Delivery Person Jon Snow, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jon Snow Knows Something, Leaving Home, MILFs, Minor Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex Positions, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Housewife Cersei gets a special delivery.#Jonsei
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Getting Delivery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azor_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts), [RC97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC97/gifts), [Jess_Targaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_Targaryen/gifts), [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts), [Mypreciousnico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mypreciousnico/gifts).



Cersei Baratheon just a lonely housewife that cooks, cleans and takes care of the kids. Her husband works a lot, so she don't get a lot of sex. She knows he is taking care of her and the kids, but I still crave to be touched and need sex. Her three kids are all old enough that they go to school so that leaves her home by himself during the week. Cersei has decided that she will work on herself. So lately she has been exercising and eating better. 

She doesn't think she look bad for having three kids. Cersei's petite at 5'1 with double DD breasts and round hips and plump butt. She has long blond hair that hits at mid back and green eyes. She is in her 40's, but she often gets mistaken for younger since aging has been kind to her and she has taken pretty good care of herself. Their neighborhood is on the rich side of King's Landing town where everyone has gardeners, trainers, and they get multiple deliveries a day. So, Cersei has a bunch of eye candy in the way of young hot males that she can watch from her bedroom window or living room. There has been a very hot delivery guy that has been delivering packages up and down the street and even delivered some to my house. He is new and is one of her favorite eye candy that she can think about as she fucks myself with her toys after they leave. She hears a knock on the door and get up from her yoga mat.

"Just a min" She yells as she grabs a towel and dabs at forehead. She opens the door and there stands Cersei's eye candy with a package in his muscled arms.

"Hi, Mrs. Baratheon, I have a huge package for you." He says grinning and scanning my body with his eyes. I have on tight yoga pants and a sports bra since I was doing yoga. I smile at him and mutter under my breath" I bet you do have a huge package." His smile grew wider and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that Mrs. Baratheon."

"Oh, I said please bring it in I'll show you where to set it." Cersei smiled and walked towards her bedroom. "You can set it in my room." she turned and he was stand right behind her grinning. She motioned for him to set it down in the corner.

"There you go Mrs. Baratheon" she held her hand up "please call me Cersei."

"Ok Cersei, I'm Jon Snow. I've noticed you a lot since I start delivering here."

"Y-you have?"

"Yeah, I've seen you jogging, and I hate to tell you this, but your curtains in your room are kinda of see through." He says with a smirk on his gorgeous face. He has to be at least 6 foot with wavy dark hair that looks unruly and so tempting to run my hand through. He has blue/gray eyes that seem to smile and a body to die for. He looks like he has done a lot of surfing.

"Ohhhh shit" Cersei says as she hurries to her window and pull the shades down. She didn't even think about being seen through her curtains; she just like the light. "Oh, I am so sorry. I'm thankful you told me. I would hate to scare people." She rambles on as Jon approaches her and takes a finger lifting her chin and his mouth smashes against hers. She stood there for a second shocked then her lips start to move against his. He licks Cersei's bottom lip and her part as his tongue darts in and tangles with hers. They pull back from each other and he smiles.

"You didn't scare me, you made me hot watching you finger yourself and then fuck yourself with that dildo. I got behind on my deliveries, but I couldn't take my eyes off of you. I wanted to be the one touching you and fucking you." He said so bluntly with fire in his eyes.

"Please" Cersei whispers. She had no idea, what exactly she is asking for, but she wanted him so bad and so right nowš.

"Please what Cersei? I need to hear you say it. Tell me you want me as bad as I want you. I have watched you every day pleasuring yourself. Tell me I can pleasure you." He grinds out as he pulls Cersei to him and kisses her hard then nipping at her bottom lip.

"Please Jon. Please pleasure me. I want you; I need you. Fuck me!" She moaned out as he kisses down her neck. He lets out a growl after hearing those words. He pulls her bra off and throws it to the side. He kisses down to her breasts and pushes them together and takes one nipple into his hot mouth while his finger and thumb pinch her other nipple.

"OOOhhhh God" Cersei moaned as her nipples harden and pebble out. She felt panties dampen as his tongue and fingers work her nipples. She took and unbuttoned his shirt and slide it off his arms revealing a very tan muscular chest and a six pack with a V heading down into his pants. Why this God of man wants her Cersei had no clue, but she so wanted him.

"Jump" He says, and she jumped and wraped legs around his hips. He walked her towards his bed as he places open mouth kisses up her neck then sucking my lip into his biting as she groaned. He lays them down on Cersei's bed as he continues fondling her breasts and kissing her passionately. He kisses down her chest stopping only to swirl his tongue around each nipple then open mouth kisses down her stomach to the top of her yoga pants. He grabs them and works them down and off my body. " I'm so glad i shaved today" she thought to herself as he looks up and down her body. I am a little embarrassed as I mean she's probably 20 yrs older than him and have had kids so her body is not model like. She tried and covered she self and he grabbedvhands and shakes his head at her.

"Your beautiful, don't try and hide your body Cersei." He starts kissing at her knee and works his way to silk thong. He rubs his nose against the fabric inhaling deeply. "You smell so good" He moans as he kissed Cersei's pussy through the fabric. He then takes thong pulling it down revealing pink swollen lips already glistening with her arousal. He takes his tongue and flattens it against lower lips licking up until he hits nub flicking it with his tongue. She lets out a moan as he swirls his tongue around my bundle of nerves. Cersei felt him pull her lips apart and taking his tongue he slides it into my wet hole licking and sucking before he licks back up to her clit sucking it into his mouth.

"Fuck" she moaned out as he sucks and flicks her button making it pulse and become rigid. He slides a finger in and curls it upwards hitting her g-spot. Cersei's hips arch up and into him. He slides in a second finger and curls them moving them in and out, in and out as he sucks and licks his nub. He is working her into a frenzy. Cersei's stomach is tightening and her pussy tingles with oncoming orgasm. He hits her g-spot with rapid precision as he sucked her clit into his mouth. Cersei lets out a scream of pleasure and her body shakes as her hot juices squirt into his mouth. He licks and slurps her nectar as my body comes down from it's high.

"MMMM you taste so sweet" Jon said and kissed her hungerly letting Cersei taste herself. "I've been wanting to do that for days now." He stood and slided his pants down and stepping out of them. He has on black boxers that are doing nothing at hiding his huge package. Cersei slided of the bed and stand in front of him taking her hand and rub his cock through the fabric. He groans and closes his eyes. She push his boxers down and his beast springs free. He has a huge cock, much bigger than she even imagined. She licked her lips and kneeled in front of him and lick from his balls up his hard veiny shaft flicking her tongue across the tip licking the precum that was oozing from it. She swirled her tongue around his mushroom head sucking it into her mouth. His hands shoot up and into her hair. He pushes his hard member into her throat making her gag as his balls hit her chin. He controled hermmovement as he fucked her mouth. He moaned as she stroke his balls and take his whole cock.

"Fuck yeah." He slides his cock in and out, in and out his balls slapping Cersei's chin. He rams his cock deep into her throat tears spring in her eyes. He then jerks his cock out of Cersei's mouth. "I want to fuck you. I want my cock buried deep in your pussy and my seed coating your walls." He pulls her up and kisses her as his hands cupped her ass and pulled her up his body. Cersei wrapped her legs around his waist feeling his cock pressing against her stomach. He lays her down on the bed and positions his hard member at her hot, wet entrance. He pushes his cock into her till he bottoms out. Mewls of pleasure escaped her mouth as Cersei felt his cock twitching in her pussy. He pulled out and pushed back in letting out a grunt.

"Fuck you are tight baby." He slams his cock back in hitting her g-spot and she bucks into him as he takes her legs throwing her knees over his fore arms pulling her body into his. He fucked her cunt like he is wild. Their bodies slapping together making squelching sounds as his dick slams in and out making her pussy wetter. He leaned over pushing her legs up and over her shoulders and him resting his weight on his arms as his cock drilled into her hole. His balls slapped into her ass as she felt a tightening in stomach and her body was on fire. Cersei damn broke loose as her body orgasms. Her pussy walls clinched down onto Jon's big cock milking it for his seed as he slams into her pulsating cunt. He growls and slams his cock into her faster and harder and then stiffens as his seed explodes coating Cersei's pussy walls sending her into another orgasm.

"Oh fuck Me!!! "Cersei screamed as her body shakes and she pulled his body down into hers as he kissed her deeply. After their orgasms settles down, he rolled over bringing Cersei with him holding her to his chest.

"Cersei, you are one special woman. I've been wanting to fuck you since I saw you." She lifted herself up and kissed him. After a few mins they both get up and get dressed. He has delivers to make and I well have household things to do. She walked him to the door and kissed him passionately.

"Thank you for the delivery Jon. Maybe you can deliver for me again." Cersei said as she shooed him out the door.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
